Orphan in the Storm
by jedigirl627
Summary: AU. Molly Tyler 15 years old is sent to our 21st Century Universe for safety. She finds the Doctor and Torchwood. As she travels with the Doctor, she keeps having nightmares about home. Will her new family save her? More details about the Summary inside
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello readers! So sorry about not posting anything. Life has been busy. But now, I have something to entertain you. A 956 word prologue to a new story. It's something I came up with watching the season premeire for the new Doctor (Matt Smith). I wrote this in about 2.5 days. A record for me. I'm really excited for this story. I just decided to make it a bit of a crossover. I love Captain Jack too much to leave him out. This story is AU. After Journey's End, Donna never lost her memories after turning back human, and continues to travel with the Doctor. Before specials (don't know what to do about those), so David Tennant is still my doctor. Torchwood consists of Jack, Gwen, and Ianto.**

Molly was used to hearing the front door open and shut at night. Her parents were constantly floating in and out of the house. Their jobs required it. But tonight was different. Instead of opening the door and running down to the basement workshop, her mother ran straight up to her daughter's little bedroom.

Rose Tyler flung open the door and fumbled for the light switch. She ran to her daughter's bed.

"Molly. Molly! Wake up!" She ripped off the sheets covering the sleeping girl.

"Why?" protested the sleepy teenager.

Her mother sighed a grunt of frustration.

"Because your father told me to drag you out of bed. Do I need a reason here?"

Molly slowly got up and caught the clothes her mother threw at her.

"Hurry up! We don't have time for you to be lazy. Now, move it!"

Now Molly was surprised at her mother. Molly's mother never did this. She didn't get this angry unless it was serious. Molly quickly got dressed without question.

Rose now turned to her daughter. Her eyes were sad now, not anxious.

"Do you have the bag ready?"

Molly's parents were weird. They made sure she always had a travel bag, packed and ready to go. When she was little, it seemed natural. Posters around school told her to be prepared for natural disasters. But, then she found out that nobody listened to those posters. Yet, her parents insisted that she always had a bag ready.

She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils off her cluttered desk and stuffed them in her bag. Molly took one last look around her room. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be back there for a long time.

After a seemingly never-ending car ride, the pair finally arrived at their destination. A destination with a history: Bad Wolf Bay.

A skinny, little man was running around frantically, putting the finishing touches on a whirring, beeping, flashing machine.

"Is it ready?" called Rose. She got out of the car.

"Almost," replied the man.

Molly slowly got out of the car. She was used to her dad's wild experiments and crazy machines, but this was different. Her father would never drag her into Norway for this. Why would her father even be in Norway?

"Rose, take care of the machine. I need to give some stuff to Molly."

Molly's mother ran over to the machine and started to push buttons and pull various levers.

Then Molly ran over to her father. He was wearing his brainy specs. This used to make her laugh when she was little. But his face told her that it wasn't the time for laughter. He handed her a small notepad.

"What's this?" she asked. The pad looked insignificant, but her father would never give her anything that wasn't important.

"Psychic paper," he answered. 'It picks up on what others are thinking, usually showing what they want to see. Show it quickly to a guard and he'll think it's a proper id. Be careful though, some see through it."

She nodded as he took something else out of his pocket. It was a small, gray fob watch attached to a long chain. On the watch, there was a strange design of lines and circles.

"Dad, I already have a watch. Why did you give me this?"

He softly chuckled. "It's not for telling time. You'll find out soon enough."

Molly was dumbfounded. He dad was weird, but never this weird. Did he finally lose it?

"Now, one more thing." He reached again into his pocket. His endless pockets.

She started laughing.

"Always take a banana with you, Molly. Could save your life. Actually, it saved mine once. But that was ages ago."

Her dad loved bananas. She never knew why, but then she thought that he probably didn't even know why he liked them.

"Ready?" Rose called.

"Ready."

Molly's eyes were now filled with tears. She had an idea of what was happening.

Her father pulled her in for a hug, his eyes quickly filling up with tears.

Rose ran over and joined the family hug. Tears were also sliding down her cheek.

"We love you, always remember that."

"For all of time."

That was their thing. Time was often talked about around the dinner table, along with tales of Mom and Dad's adventures.

"But what's going on?"

It was the look that Molly's parents exchanged that told her that things weren't good. But nothing could be too bad. Her parents had saved the world over and over again. There was nothing that they couldn't face.

"The machine's ready," said her father. He kept looking at Molly.

Suddenly, a giant spark lit the sky. Things started to pour down from a crack in the sky.

"It's time," whispered Rose.

"For what?" Molly shouted.

"Molly, you're going to have to trust us on this. We're sending you away from here, far away. It's not safe for anyone right now. Hopefully, once this is all over, we'll come find you. Just be fantastic."

He suddenly ran to his machine. Rose wasn't even trying to hide the tears that were now quickly sliding down her cheeks.

"Be safe, use the fob watch!"

Molly was confused.

"Why do I need to use the fob watch? It doesn't even tell time."

"Get back Rose!" her father shouted.

"Goodbye Molly," said Rose. "We love you."

"I love you too," replied Molly. She didn't know what possessed her to say that. But she never had time to think about that then. A flash had appeared before her eyes and then, she was gone.

"Do you think she'll be ok, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"She'll be fine," he replied. 'I sent her to Cardiff. Jack will find her."

**AN: What do you think? Please review! I don't know what to do about Martha and Mickey. Should I leave them? I have a slight idea for them. But do you all think about this official pairing? Hoping to post a new chapter soon. Let's see where this AU takes us! jedigirl627 out.**


	2. Stop One: Cardiff

**Author's Note: YAY! 557 more words of Molly's adventure! I hope that I start seeing some reviews soon, or I'll hold back the 3****rd**** chapter longer than I'd hoped to. Enjoy!**

It was all a blur, literally. One moment, Molly was in Norway, then she was laying on her back in the middle of a city. It was cloudy and daytime, she knew that. But the city was unfamiliar to her. She quickly got up. People were looking at her. She ran.

Molly couldn't stop running. She didn't want to. Maybe, if she kept running, she could run all the way home.

But then her stomach growled. Then it all came crashing down on her. She was stranded in some weird city, with nothing but a banana, psychic paper, and a broken fob watch.

Molly started to cry in the little alley, which she ended up. Soon, she remembered the fob watch. Her father had given her this watch for something. Maybe it could take her back!

But when she opened it, Molly realized that wasn't an option. Once the lid of the watch opened, a floating blue image appeared. Her mother's face was showing.

"Doctor, Doctor, is it on yet?" she asked to Molly's father off-screen.

"Almost there!" called her father. "Got it!"

Suddenly, her father ran into view.

"Okay now, Molly. Sorry about sending you alone without explanation, it was for the best. Welcome to parallel Earth!"

Molly's jaw dropped. A parallel world.

"My birth planet," Rose inserted. Molly had forgotten that her mother had been born on this world.

"Now take the list out of your bag," her father instructed.

Molly had no knowledge of a list. She had never put a list in her bag. Yet, she still opened her bag and dug around for one. Finally, she found it. When Molly unfolded the stapled papers, she found that it was filled with her drawing of her parents' friends. Little descriptions accompanied every sketch. Her drawings. She often sketched the people in her parents' stories. Her mum or dad must have stolen her sketchpad to get her drawings.

"Now, the person in the top left-hand corner, you have to find him. He'll take care of you until it's safe here."

Molly stuck her tongue out at the screen.

"I don't need to be taken care of," mumbled Molly.

"Yes, you do. Don't stick your tongue out at me, young lady," replied her father.

Molly was surprised at this. It was only a hologram; it couldn't reply to her.

"Now stop gaping and move it! Go to the shop under the pier. Go in and ask for Captain Jack Harkness. Say that you're with the Doctor or something. They'll let you through. And don't get him to start –"

"Doctor!" shouted rose, as she slapped his shoulder.

"What? I was just warning her about Jack's constant –"

Rose had slapped him again. Molly's father rubbed his sore shoulder, as he approached the end of his message.

"Just get to Torchwood."

And then he was gone.

Molly slumped down in the alley. Her parents were really gone. She was never going to see them again. She knew that there was no way she would get back to her universe.

"How can my life get any worse?" she mumbled to the sky.

Suddenly, the heavens opened and it started to pour heavy rain.

"I never should have said anything."

The rain got even colder.

Molly yelled out her frustration. And she started to press off towards Torchwood.

**AN: Exciting! While I'm holding the Torchwood chapter hostage, you should press the little tiny review button and write away! Can't wait to post #3! TTFN! jedigirl627 out! :D**


	3. Ianto

**Author's Note: Here's 360 more words of Molly's story. Many thanks to "Blythe" and "animegirl03" for reviewing so quickly. They saved this chapter. Could I have some more reviewers like them, please?**

It was a normal day in the life of Ianto Jones: coffee, work, coffee, aliens, coffee, Jack. The usual. He was sitting in the fit shop above the Hub, reading his James Bond magazine. His day consists the abnormal, but he had never seen this before.

A soaked teenage girl stumbled into the shop. He was never the good one with kids, especially teenagers, but something about her said that she wasn't a normal kid.

"Can I help you?" asked Ianto. _That's a stupid thing to say_, he thought. _Of course there was something he could do! _Ianto proceeded to apologize and started to get her a blanket and brew her some warm tea. He had heard the horror stories of kids on coffee.

"I need to ask you an odd question," the girl said.

He thought that it was going to be something stupid like "Where's the loo?" or "Do you know where the nearest club is?"

"I need to see Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood. My doctor sent me. It's very important."

Ianto didn't like how she said "doctor". Besides the fact that the word reminded him of Owen, the way she said it made it seem like she was talking about the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a Captain Jack Harkness here, just me," Ianto replied. It was standard government procedure: denial. There was nothing he could do, even if there was something different about her.

She looked sad, yet thoughtful. This girl still had something else up her sleeve.

"Tell him downstairs that Rose Tyler's daughter is up here to see him."

Ianto remembered that name. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, Jack broke down when he saw that name on the list of the dead. It meant a great lot to him, but Ianto didn't know that much about this "Rose". But the face that this girl knew that Jack was downstairs was the turning point. Ianto decided that he might as well bring her down, and if he had to, he'd give her RetCon.

"Follow me."

Ianto led Molly downstairs, not realizing that he was getting into something much bigger than Torchwood.

**AN: How'd did you like it? I don't think I can kill Ianto. It's just too hard (I'll start crying). Please review and continue to watch **_**Doctor Who**_** and **_**Torchwood**_**. Review and come back for more soon! jedigirl627 out.**


	4. Jack

**Author's Note: This is the perfect birthday present to myself: a 546-ish word chapter with Captain Jack in it. Sigh. Hey, have any one of you ever heard John Barrowman singing "The Doctor and I"? It's hilarious! Well anyway, enjoy!**

The day had been long and rough for Captain Jack Harkness. Government agents had come asking, for all things, his budget outline for next year. They had really pissed him off, while the remnants of this team were still grieving the loss of Owen and Tosh. The recent incident with the Daleks hadn't helped the government's relationship with the people. Because the business was alien, all the anger got filtered down to Torchwood. After sitting there, being yelled at for half-an-hour, Jack was not in the mood for surprises, from anyone. But the day just wasn't going right for him.

He could hear Ianto coming down the stairs. To him, this was a good thing. Jack really wanted to talk to Ianto. He valued his opinions and talking, among other things, to Ianto always helped Jack unwind. But Jack was completely unprepared for what was coming for him.

As Molly came own the stairs, Jack's smile began to slowly disappear. It wasn't that he was annoyed with Molly, Jack liked kids; it was the fact that she was a surprise on a bad day that slightly angered him.

"So, Ianto, who is our lucky visitor here? Hope it's the Chinese delivery!" said Jack. He knew that she wasn't the delivery girl, but it was also a hint for Ianto.

The still-sopping wet girl nodded her head "no." It was obvious to Jack that this girl was majorly scared. The bad joke didn't seem to help her relax.

"Guess the joke didn't help, huh?" Jack quietly admitted. "Here, sit down, it might help." But he didn't think it would. She looked like she was going to crack and fall apart, like a flawed china doll.

The girl slowly got into the chair across Jack's desk. Once she sat down, her eyes got wide, as if she had just awoke from a long sleep. Jack had no idea how to proceed, so he turned to Ianto for answers. So, Ianto gave him the one piece of information that he knew would certainly catch Jack's attention.

"She says that she's the daughter of a Rose Tyler."

Jack was shocked. He hadn't seen Rose since the Dalek invasion, and it wasn't for long. He had heard that the Doctor had left his clone with her on parallel Earth. This girl looked about fifteen, when her mother couldn't have had a child when he saw her less than a week ago.

"You don't believe me." The girl had finally spoken, raising her head. "He never described you as a non-believer. To him, you were more of a flirty Robin Hood with lame toys."

This made Jack lose it. His loud laughter confused Ianto. Apparently, this was some sort of inside joke. Ianto was completely lost. It was time for another cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me that the Doctor is your father?" said Jack.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you, then?" She was getting bolder with every word. "I might as well leave, with the lack of help I'm getting here. My parents thought that they could trust you to help me."

This stunned Jack. He had been depicted this way before, but never by a kid.

Molly started to get up and leave, but Jack's words stopped her.

"What do you need?"

**AN: Well, what do you think? Tell me in a review. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. It was fantastic! Keep it up! Thanks again. jedigirl627 out.**


	5. Starting Off

**Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! So sorry about the long (close to six-month) wait! School has torn me from my writing, which saddens all of us. Thankfully, first semester is now over and I can now give you this 605 word chapter update. Hope you like! And Cocoa987 has officially watched all of the David Tennant **_**Doctor Who**_** episodes. She deserves a round of applause! And here's the new chapter… **

"I need you to send me back."

"No. Your parents obviously sent you here to me because it was too dangerous back there. I can't just send you back into a battlefield."

That was when Ianto left. He knew that Molly and Jack would bicker for hours and never stop until the coffee and adrenaline buzzes crashed. He figured that nobody would notice if he stepped out for a quick coffee and Chinese order break. The caffeine and Chinese were calling his name. World-ending crises would just have to wait.

Gwen Cooper just watched the debate from a far, dark corner. She didn't know how to handle this situation. Normally, she would just jump right into the case, not stopping until she had answers. But this case was different. A child was involved. Not just any child: the Doctor's daughter. She had met the Doctor, though only briefly. But she could tell from their short conversation (and the tiny tidbits from Jack and Martha) that he was a man (?) that shouldn't be trifled with. Keeping secrets from him was not going to end well. But it was at that point that the doorbell rang, signaling to the team that they had visitors upstairs.

"Who could it be now?" Gwen huffed. She didn't want to find the Doctor's extended family on their doorstep or something. She was getting a large headache already.

Ianto slowly came downstairs, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Jack, there's some company to see you," called Ianto, still stupidly grinning, though now Gwen realized that he was hiding the sheer terror inside of him now.

"Well, can you tell them to wai-" shouted Jack. It was then he realized that he was in big trouble. The Doctor was standing next to Ianto.

" 'Ello," said the Doctor, smiling as usual.

Jack was dumb-founded. For once in his long lifetime, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't simply lie to the Doctor; he just couldn't. But, in his heart, he knew that it wasn't in his place to tell the Doctor of Molly's parentage.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Jack as he got up to hug his friend. By this time, Jack's immortal heart was reaching stress-induced heart attack levels, all while Jack was praying to some outside force that the Doctor wouldn't pick up on it.

"So, what's new with you, Doctor?" asked the ever-polite Captain Jack Harkness.

"Oh, the usual. Traveling, saving planets, protecting history, that sort of thing."

_Not a humble one is he,_ thought Jack.

But during this conversation, unbeknownst to all, Molly had started to silently come out of Jack's office, drawn to the voice of a father now lost to her.

"Well, 'ello. Who might you be?" The Doctor had seen her. All of Torchwood tensed in anticipation of the Doctor's shock and anger.

"Molly Smith, at your service," said Molly.

The rest of the team quickly recovered with Molly's disguise, hoping that her mask wouldn't come off any time soon.

"Smith, good name, " replied the Doctor.

"She came through the Rift. We found her in an alley this morning. The Void energy surrounding her was setting off our alarms," interjected Jack. He figured that if the Doctor knew how she got here, and then Molly could be sent home before her disguise became undone.

"Well, no that's impossible. I sealed the walls. Nothing should be able to get through."

It was then that the Doctor kneeled to look Molly in the eye. Her eyes that seemed to mirror his, yet had an echo of a wonderful memory.

"So, what's so special about you, Molly?"

**AN: So… What do you think? Write me a review and tell me! :) Hope all of you watch the **_**Doctor Who**_** Christmas Special "A Christmas Carol" this Christmas and "Happy Holidays!"**


	6. New Dangers

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but now that school is over, more chapters will be up soon. But be warned, my summer will be busy, so don't expect a new one everyday. Enjoy!**

As the Doctor got up from the floor, he stored the image of those eyes, for he wanted to figure out why he knew them so well.

"So, we've got a girl here. A girl with no way back home, because the way she got here is impossible. I like it!"

Then, the Doctor ran up the stairs, hoping to find specific equipment in the TARDIS.

"Molly," hissed Jack. "Do you know what you're doing, lying to the Doctor? It won't end well; it never does."

"Well, you've done it, and look. You're both alive and happy, friends even. Shouldn't be too bad," replied Molly. She was secretly nervous though, for back home, her father hated when people lied to him, especially his family. If this man were anything like her father, she would be doomed.

But her thoughts of impending doom had to be put aside, as the Doctor had dashed back into the room.

"Well, this scanner will help narrow down where you're from, Molly. Depending on your time, humans will have mated with other species. And depending on what other genomes we detect in your body, we can limit our search."

The entire room went silent, as they sensed that the early end to their deception was near.

But then the beeping started, with the entire Torchwood team silently giving thanks to God for giving them Tosh.

Seizing the opportunity, Jack jumped up and ran to Tosh's computer terminal, where she was already rapidly typing attempting to figure out the trouble.

To the Doctor, the beeping was irresistible. Another challenge, one that could not wait. To Molly, it was divine intervention, not that she actually believed in all that.

"We have something trying to break through the Rift," stated Tosh.

"You mean that it's not breaking through, like Molly did," asked Jack.

"Depending on the size of the object in question, it might take a long time before it can actually get through the Rift," replied the Doctor, peering at Tosh's screen.

"Well, Molly's not that big, and she got through quickly," continued Jack.

"She probably had something with a great amount of power pushing her through," countered the Doctor. "But, the pressing question, what's trying to come through that rift?"

Jack quickly looked at Molly.

She shrugged her shoulders; she knew nothing of what was coming through the Rift after her. Or who. For now was when Molly started to grasp the gravity of the situation. Something could be coming after her, endangering everybody on this planet. And that's when she ran.

She ran so fast, up the stairs and out the door of the little shop masking the trouble beneath. She had nowhere to go, so she ran to the water. It was still, calm. Something that she desperately wanted now. Her life never had been calm. Her parents worked for Torchwood, always running from one situation to another, never stopping, never-ending. Sometimes, she'd help, running things back at HQ, or talking to people about the things they saw. From her birth, she had been trained for a life of running. But, sometimes, she wanted safety and stability: the ability to stand firmly in the midst of the storm.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I'm now going to start working on the NEXT chapter, while working on a DW story with Cocoa987. That's what best friends do, right? Hope you all enjoying the new season of **_**Doctor Who**_** (can't wait for "A Good Man Goes to War") and please a review while you're here! :)**


	7. Candle on the Water

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Sorry about the long wait. It's been a busy summer and school as started. I've sat on this long enough. Enjoy and review!**

Molly had climbed over the ledge and jumped down the short distance to the little beach Cardiff had. She sat down on the shoreline, with her toes in the water, hoping to soak up some of the stillness. As she looked out onto the horizon, she lost track of any sense of time. She had no idea that she sat out there for hours, while the Torchwood team, with the assistance of the Doctor, shut the hole in the Rift. She didn't see the Doctor walk up behind her, until he sat down next to her.

"It's nice up here," the Doctor nodded. "Very calm."

"The water always calms me, even when everything else around me goes to hell," replied Molly. She turned to look at the Doctor, really look at him. "Did they send you to come and collect me?"

He had dealt with rebellious children before (some of them: his own), but Molly didn't strike him as the average rebellious teenager. She didn't just want to break every rule; she wanted to escape them.

So, he answered her honestly. "No, but they were worried. I came here to admire the view. It is quite nice. Not incredible, mind you. But nice."

Molly looked at him again, agitated but interested.

"Do you ever lose your ego? Not all of us have seen and done what you have."

"Well, sometimes. One time, I was on Miaflompous; it's a tropical planet full of various floras. So, I 'stopped and smelled the roses' so to speak, and got slapped by one of the sentient flowers for umm-" said the Doctor.

Molly giggled at the thought. Her father was an awkward man when it came to things of an adult nature. It always made her and her mother laugh at his blushing face whenever he tried to talk about boys with his daughter.

"I get it," she said with a smile. "You were a perv to a flower. To each, his own."

He turned to her. "That's not what happened. I didn't realize that – "

"I'll save you the embarrassment. You don't have to keep telling me this story, though I didn't know you had that side to you, Doctor."

It was then he started blushing and getting tongue-tied, much like Molly's father. It made her start to miss him even more, and she turned away to look again at the calm ocean water.

"Molly, I need to know that you are alright. I know that this is rough, but I'm here. We're here."

She sighed. Was she all right? She had no idea. Considering that she was sent over from a parallel universe by her parents to escape impending doom, met up with some of her parents friends, add in that the perfect copy of her father walked through the door and she kept her parentage a secret from him, Molly thought she was doing ok.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "It's all been so sudden. One minute, I'm sleeping at home, the next I'm here. I just can't seem to wrap my head around it."

Molly forgot that she wasn't dressed as if she were sleeping, but as if she had prepared for a trip, but the Doctor stored that thought in his head for later. It wasn't time to interrogate the poor girl.

"I know that it's hard. Waking up in a strange place with no recollection of how you got there is something you can never get accustomed to."

"Unless you are a fan of liquid assistance…" she countered.

"Well, that is a completely different conversation. One, which I'm not the most comfortable giving you. Hopefully your parents have done that with you already."

With a mention of her parents, Molly looked out to the water once again. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Did this man qualify as her father? In every way, he was essentially the same. What was the difference?

**AN: Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Just let me know what you think by pressing the wonderful review button. So excited that season 6 is back up on TV! ~ jedigirl627**


End file.
